Challenging Love Story
by jpaez
Summary: Running a tavern is tough, and Victoria finds herself dealing with some rough situations on a daily bases. Zorro helps her deal with a tough drunk who gets out of control, but Victoria is injured in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to Zorro and main characters belong to the Creators of Zorro. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only. I hope you enjoy, and please review. I am going though lots right now in real life and finding it hard to focus on writing at the moment. Thankyou.**

**Challenging Love Story**

**Chapter 1: Zorro to the Rescue **

Diego was in the library reading a new book that he ordered from Madrid. He was a few pages into it when Felipe came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Diego looked at Felipe closely as he followed the fast signs that the young man used to describe the trouble brewing in town.

"Slow down, I can hardly understand you." Diego reached over to still Felipe's hands.

The young man took a deep breath and looked at Diego with worry. He began to sign slower this time.

"There is a drunk at the Tavern causing trouble. Victoria was pushed down and fell against the wall and hit her head." Diego repeated back to make sure he understood what Felipe was telling him.

Felipe nodded his head and made a small Z in the air. "Of course, and we better hurry before someone gets hurt badly." Diego rushed over to the fireplace and pushed the lever. He hurried into the cave and quickly changed into his black silk clothes. He gathered a few supplies and mounted Toronado. "Meet me at the Tavern." Zorro said as he left the cave.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zorro rode quickly to the pueblo, and stopped behind the Tavern. He entered the kitchen through the back door and peeked through the curtain dividing the kitchen and dinning room.

His eyes swept the dinning room in search for Victoria. His heart skipped a beat when he found her sitting on a bench next to the wall and holding a cold rag to the back of her head.

Alejandro was holding the drunk man back so he would not hurt anyone else. The crowd in the Tavern moved out-of-the-way when they saw Zorro enter the dinning room. He walked over to stand behind Alejandro. "Would you like some help Senor?" He asked and smiled.

"Some help would be great, I am not as young as I used to be." Alejandro replied when he noticed who was standing behind him. He moved over and handed the drunk man over to Zorro.

Zorro held onto the drunk man while Alejandro tied

"Victoria, are you alright?" Zorro quickly made his way over to where Victoria was sitting. Alejandro went over to sit next to her and help hold her up.

"I am fine, just a bad headache and a little dizzy." She replied slowly when Zorro looked her over for injuries.

"I am taking you to the doctor." Zorro replied and carefully lifted her up into his arms.

"He isn't in town, he went to see his family a few towns away. He will be back by the end of the week." Alejandro replied with a frown.

"Then I will care for her myself." Zorro made his way through the crowd slowly. Alejandro followed him, and helped get Victoria up onto Toronado's saddle.

"She can stay at my hacienda. My son Diego knows about medicine and has helped the doctor many times before." Alejandro suggested.

"Thank you for the offer, and I might take you up on that offer later. I need to get her to safety so she can rest better." Zorro saluted, and rode away, carefully supporting Victoria.

Zorro rode slowly when they were out of the pueblo and musket range. Victoria swayed from side to side, and passed out before they reached the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Victoria is Safe**

"Where were you? I told you to meet me at the Tavern, and you didn't show up." Zorro asked angrily when he entered the cave.

Felipe signed that he lost track of time and was busy in the stables. Diego's response scared him a little.

"We will discuss this later, but for now, please help me get Victoria down so I can treat her wound." Zorro asked Felipe as nice as he could, trying to hold back his disappointment.

The young man helped Zorro lay Victoria down on the cot and cover her up. "Victoria wake up please." Zorro lightly brushed her face with his ungloved hand. When she didn't respond, Zorro carefully leaned over and kissed her lips lightly.

Victoria responded slowly and opened her eyes. She looked around and tried to talk. "Shh, just relax, you are safe." Zorro soothed her in a calm voice.

"I need to look at the back of your head, you have a nasty bump. Please stay calm." Zorro gave her a deep and trusting gaze. She stayed still and quiet while he carefully cared for her injury. He spoke to her softly as he worked to relax her so she wouldn't panic. "You need to rest, I will be right here if you need me." He reassured her with a pat on the shoulder as he carefully made her as comfortable as she could be on the small cot.

"Where am I?" Victoria asked quietly as he reached for a thicker blanket to cover her up with. Her head hurt, and the cave was a little foggy.

"You are in a safe place, no one will hurt you here. My cave is very well hidden." Zorro replied with a comforting smile. He made sure she was warm and leaned over to kiss her forehead lightly. "Drink this, it will help with the pain, and relax you so you can sleep better." Zorro reached for a bowl of fowl smelling liquid.

Victoria wrinkled her nose at the liquid he held in front of her. "What is that?" She turned her head and refused to drink it.

"It's cactus tea, and just take a few sips." Zorro said as he offered his hand so she could sit up a little more on the pillows behind her.

"It smells so bad. Do I really have to drink it?" She wined.

"It doesn't taste or smell very good, but it does wonders in easing the pain and relaxing over worked muscles." Zorro replied with a small smile. "Close your eyes, and it may not taste as bad." He offered her the bowl of fowl smelling liquid again.

"Oh, alright, I will drink it, but only a few sips." Victoria agreed, but looked like a child about to cry.

Zorro sat down on the edge of the cot and helped her hold the bowl of cactus tea. After a few sips, she relaxed back against the pillows and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly, and slept for an hour before Zorro checked on her again.

Zorro had to do something about Felipe. He was forgetting to do some of the chores around the hacienda, made up excuses for why he did not get to the pueblo, and was gone when he was needed. He wanted to go look for Felipe, but leaving Victoria alone was not a wise idea. He couldn't change into his daily clothes for fear of Victoria waking up and needing him. His hands were tied, so he went to his desk and sat down to think about the next step of action. He soon fell asleep on his desk using his arm like a pillow.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Victoria slept for half the day. She woke up and slowly sat up. She looked around the cave for Zorro, but couldn't see him from where she was. Her head hurt a little, and her throat was dry. She carefully uncovered and slid off the cot and stood up slowly. Her balance was a little off, but overall not to bad. Victoria went in search for water, and knew there had to be a canteen of water on Toronado's saddle. She slowly walked over to the wall and peaked around the corner, and she noticed Zorro was asleep at his desk. She slowly made her way over to him and picked up a blanket she found tossed on a pile of burlap sacks. She carefully draped the old blanket over Zorro's shoulder's and back. She went to get the canteen of water of from Toronado's saddle and pulled a stool over next to Zorro and sat down.

"Who are you under that mask?" She said quietly to herself. She watched him sleep for a while longer. She thought about all he had done for her. He put his own life in danger for her, made secret trips at night for a kiss, and faced tough battles with banditos and the alcalde. Her masked love was an amazing man and hero to the people of Los Angeles.

She began to make a mental list to figure out who was under that mysterious black mask.

Zorro was very tall, had dark hair, had a way with words, he was quick and graceful on his feet, and his kisses made her melt.

She thought about her regulars at the Tavern. She remembered that he told her he was a regular guest and enjoyed her food very much. He also had said once that she knew him very well and they talked everyday. Victoria ruled out most of her guests and thought about who she spent time chatting with while working. She ruled out the older patrons, and the very young ones. Zorro looked like he was around her age. Her mental list only had a few names on it, and her best friend Diego was one of them. Diego was very tall, had dark hair, had a way with words, but he usually avoided trouble. His talents included; reading, writing, painting, playing the piano, and he made friends quickly. He helped the poor farmers with their crops and soil during planting season, put the local news paper together, and taught young people how to read and write.

Victoria was starting to get a headache again, and shifted on the stood she was sitting on until her feet touched the floor. She stood up and dizzy spell made her fall over and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

Zorro woke up and quickly looked around. "Victoria, Victoria." Zorro fell on the floor next her, and shook her shoulder gently. "Wake up please." Panic was now taking over his emotions. He checked her pulse and breathing, both were strong, and that was a good sign. He carefully picked her up and carried back to the cot and laid her down gently. The smelling salts he held under her nose woke her up slowly. Victoria looked up at him with surprise and confusion. "What happened and why am I laying down again?" She asked with a hint of pain in her tone.

"I could ask you that same question." He said with raised eye brows and worried eyes.

Victoria looked so tired, he felt it was wrong to question her while she was not feeling well. It would stress her out more than she needed to be.

"You need to rest, we can talk about this later. I also need to figure out how we are going to deal with the next few days." Zorro held the bowl of cactus tea carefully as she took a few more sips.

Zorro sat down on the stool next to the cot and watched Victoria drift off into a deep and relaxed sleep. After she was asleep, he wanted to make sure she was not going to get up and wonder around without him knowing. He put the second cot he kept just in case he needed it, next to the cot Victoria was resting on. He was still tired, but needed to figure out what he was going to do about Victoria, and what he was going to tell his father. He laid down next to Victoria and rolled over to face her. He thought of a few plans, but soon feel asleep again.

Felipe want back to the cave to check on Zorro and Victoria. His feelings were hurt a little when his father like figure raised his voice at him. He knew he had been slipping up on his responsibilities, and felt bad for the mess he got himself into earlier in the morning. He wanted to apologize for his wrong doings. When he didn't see Zorro or Victoria in the main part of the cave, he went to see if Zorro was tending to Toronado or Victoria. He went around the corner and stopped when he saw both Zorro and Victoria sleeping peacefully. They were so tired and needed their rest, he didn't want to disturb them. He quietly covered Zorro up with a blanket and left the cave.

Zorro woke up when he felt Victoria roll onto her side so she was facing him. He reached over to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Victoria slowly opened her eyes and smiled when her gaze rested on her masked love. "I am hungry and thirsty." Victoria whispered. Her throat was dry and sore, and her voice was weak.

"I will get you something to drink and prepare a soup that will help you gain your strength back." Zorro slowly sat up and stretched his long arms and legs. He felt Victoria's hand brush the material on his back, he turned around to see what she needed. "Do you need something else mi amor?" He smiled at her slyly.

"Yes, a kiss might just help me feel better also." She smiled back at him and tried to pull him over to her.

The smile on Zorro's face became softer as he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her waiting lips. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked with a touch of laughter in his tone. He wanted to keep kissing her, but he knew if he took the kiss deeper, it would be hard to control his emotions and desire for her. "I will be right back with a tray of food and fresh juice. Please relax and try to rest until I return." Zorro slowly stood up and gazed down at her with a soft but stern look.

"I promise to stay right here until you get back." She replied with a small smile, and relaxed against the pillows behind her. "I feel much better now, thank you."

She watched him leave slowly, and smiled when he turned around to make sure she was following his request to relax and stay put. Victoria's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. She drifted off in thought until she fell asleep.

Zorro made sure Victoria was resting before he changed clothes. He discovered she had fallen asleep again and was on his way out of the cave a few minutes later.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Thirty minutes later, Diego returned to the cave, and quickly changed back into Zorro's black silk outfit. He was relieved to see that Victoria was still asleep and quietly set the tray of fruit, soup, and fresh juice down on the desk. He quickly and quietly set up a small table for two, and lite the candle he put in the center of the table. He went to wake Victoria, "wake up mi amor. I have dinner ready." Zorro carefully sat down and leaned over to brush his lips over her forehead.

Victoria slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at him, "what smells so good?" She asked while trying to sit up.

"I have soup, fresh fruit, and juice at the table. Do you feel well enough to sit at the table, or do you want me to bring a tray over to you?" Zorro helped her sit up more and could hardly hold his smile back when she pushed his hand lower down on her waist as she stood up.

"The table sounds much more comfortable than this stiff cot." Victoria let Zorro lead her to a small table next to the large wooden desk. Zorro helped her sit down and carefully pushed her chair closer to the table. He was about to sit down across from her, when he noticed she was gripping the edge of the table tightly, "do you feel well enough to sit in a chair, or do you want to go back to the cot?" He quickly moved back over to stand beside her.

"I'm fine, just a slight dizzy spell." She replied slowly and sat up straighter.

Zorro moved his chair next to hers and allowed Victoria to lean on his shoulder while she ate. She picked at her fruit, and ate a few spoonfuls of soup. They talked about the fight that started in her tavern, and other events going on in the Pueblo. After about twenty minutes, Victoria was ready to lay back down again. Zorro helped her over to the cot and helped her relax. "I have a headache again." She told Zorro as she reached up to put her hand on her forehead in an attempt to massage the pain away.

"You should rest, and I will get the doctor as soon as he gets back in town." He handed her the bowl of cactus tea and made sure she drank the last few sips.

"This stuff tastes terrible." Victoria frowned at Zorro after the bowl was empty.

"I will try to find something to improve the taste, but for now please rest." He grinned at her and covered her up with the warm blankets.

"Thank you for dinner. Will you please hold me until I go to sleep?" She watched him with begging eyes.

"Of course I will." He replied and laid down on the cot next to hers. He pulled her close and she snuggled closer to him. He found it hard to keep control of himself with her so close, so he thought of other things to keep his mind busy.

Victoria drifted off to sleep and relaxed into a deeper sleep when Zorro rubbed her back and shoulders.

Several minutes later, he carefully and slowly sat up. Victoria would sleep for at least a few hours, and he had several things to do before he put his plan into action. He also needed to find Felipe, he felt bad about yelling at the young man, and they really needed to talk about the earlier disagreement.

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Plan Put Into Action**

Zorro let Victoria rest in the cave until very early the next morning. He made sure his father was in bed, but he also knew that his father was an early riser. He carefully carried Victoria through the fireplace exit and laid her down on one of the guest beds. He left a note on the bedside table explaining why he was bringing her to the De La Vega's. After he made sure Victoria was warm and comfortable, he rushed back to the cave and quickly changed into his normal clothes.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Victoria woke up and looked around the room in confusion. She fell asleep in Zorro's cave, and now she woke up in one of the De La Vega's guest rooms. She felt a warm hand on her arm, and was not surprised to see Diego sleeping with his arms folded under his head asleep on the edge of the bed. He looked like he was about to slide out of the chair he was sitting on, "Diego." Victoria quietly called his name so she wouldn't startle him.

Diego woke you and sat up straight quickly, almost falling out of the chair. He caught himself on the chair arms and pulled himself back into the chair carefully. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head a few times to clear his mind of the unhappy nightmare he was having.

"I didn't mean to startle you." She squeaked out, due to surprise and a dry throat.

"Victoria, your awake," Diego replied quickly as soon as he noticed she was watching him. "I was having a bad dream." He reached over to hold her hand gently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with worry.

"Much better, thank you." She replied weakly.

Diego handed her a glass of water after he helped her sit up." How did I get here?" She questioned him, she tried to hide the small smile that curved to edges of her mouth.

"Zorro brought you here early this morning. He left a detailed note explaining why he thought you would better here, instead of his hide out." Diego carefully worded his response so he wouldn't reveal to much.

"I hope he comes to see me, I want to thank him for caring for me." Victoria tried to hold herself back. She wanted to tell him that she knew his secret, but knew he would tell her when he was ready.

" He said he would stop by and check on you when he finished some important business." Diego replied carefully. Victoria watched him closely, wondering when he was going to tell her about his secret double life.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few moments. Each wanting to say something, but not sure how to approach the topic of a certain masked man.

" I will get you something to eat and drink." Diego quickly pulled his hand from hers and left the room. Victoria watched him leave with a look of confusion and pain.

"Diego, there you are. How is Victoria?" Alejandro asked his worried looking son as he passed the library.

"She is awake and hungry, I was just going to get some soup for her." He tried to push his troubling thoughts aside before his father noticed his uneasiness.

"Good to hear that she is feeling better. Diego is something bothering you?" His father questioned him carefully. Diego was calm and quiet most of the time, but deep down he had the De La Vega temper that could be difficult to deal with.

"I have a lot on my mind right now." Diego forced a smile on his face.

"If you need to talk about it, you know where to find me." Worry and concern filled his voice and expression.

"Thank you father. Is the doctor back yet?" Diego asked before his father could ask another question.

"Yes, he arrived this morning. I sent Felipe to town with a note, asking the doctor to come as soon as he could. "He should be here soon." Alejandro told his still worried looking son.

" I will keep an eye on Victoria until the doctor arrives. Please show him to the guest room next to my room when he gets here." Diego quickly left the library and headed toward the kitchen for Victoria's meal.

Alejandro knew something was bothering his son, but couldn't understand why he held so much inside. His eyes followed his son until he was out of sight. " I wish he would just open up and talk to me." Alejandro muttered to himself and returned his attention to his book.

Diego quickly returned with a tray of food and set it down on the table next to the bed. He helped Victoria sit up and added a few more pillows to support her head and back better. "Thank you Diego." Victoria said as the tray of food was set down on her lap.

"Your welcome. My father has told me that the doctor is back in town and should be here soon to have a look at your head." Diego made sure he didn't look her straight in the eyes for fear she might learn of his secret.

Victoria took a few bites of bread, "Thank you for bringing me here, this bed is much more comfortable than a cot." Victoria said with gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Double Life Revealed**

Diego didn't know how to respond and only stared at her with shock and confusion in his expression. She watched him closely, and knew he was trying to figure out how to cover up for his alter ego.

"Diego, we need to talk about a certain masked man." Victoria said carefully.

Diego tried to recover from the shock and confusion and responded slowly, he was unsure of what to say, "I don't understand why we need to talk about him. You know how I feel about him," he paused, " he maybe the hero of the Pueblo, but he lives a reckless and dangerous life. He has also made empty promises, knowing full well that he could never keep his word without endangering your life." Diego tried to keep his temper down, but failed. He stood up and paced the room quietly deep in thought.

Victoria watched her friend pace the room, "you can tell me the truth Diego. I meant every word I said on that special day we shared." Her smile brightened when Diego stopped pacing and moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. His temper was not directed toward her, but towards himself.

"We will be able to talk about this later when we have more privacy." Diego reached for her hand and kissed it lightly.

"I love you Diego, and a black mask doesn't keep me from feeling any different about you." She sat up carefully and reached for his other hand.

Diego enjoyed the touch of her warm hand and leaned in closer to her. "Victoria, I will explain everything to you when you feel better. I have so much to show you." He kissed her forehead and stood up slowly. They heard a soft knock at the door.

The doctor and Felipe entered the room quietly. "Diego, could you and Felipe please wait outside while I exam Victoria." The doctor smiled at Diego when he noticed the look on Victoria's face. She was watching Diego closely and he could tell she had finally discovered the true identity of her masked love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Felipe's Apology **

Diego and Felipe left the room quietly, and when the door was shut, Felipe started to sign quickly.

"Slow down Felipe, I know we need to talk about yesterday." Diego lead the young man into the library and sat down.

"I am sorry about the other day. I was out of line, and shouldn't have raised my voice at you." Diego apologized and looked Felipe straight in eyes.

Felipe signed quickly and motioned for Diego to follow him into the cave.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Diego followed Felipe into the cave, when they reached the steps at the end of the passage way, Felipe stopped Diego before he could go any farther. Felipe signed for Diego to cover his eyes.

Diego covered his eyes and allowed the younger man to lead him over to his desk so he could sit down. He kept his eyes covered until he felt Felipe carefully move his hands away from his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a paint easel with a covered canvas sitting on the small ledge.

Diego stared at the covered canvas with wonder. His eyes followed Felipe as he quickly moved over to the paint easel and uncovered the canvas.

Diego felt a few tears well up in the corners of his eyes. There standing in front of him was a portrait of himself and Victoria embracing in a warm and loving manor. He stood up slowly and walked over to the painting. "Did you paint this Felipe?" He was proud of the young man he considered to be his own son.

Felipe turned red in the face and shook his head yes and smiled with embarrassment.

"It is wonderfully done and very expressive." Diego pulled the young man into a hug and let the tears flow down his face, his eyes still on the painting.

Felipe carefully pulled free from the strong hug and looked at Diego, "I have to explain why I have been so distracted lately." Felipe signed slowly.

"I also have a lot of explaining to do." Diego pulled Felipe into another hug.

"Thank you for the portrait. I knew you were good at drawing, but it now appears I have some artistic competition." Diego smiled happily and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

They hugged for a few seconds longer and then sat down to talk.

"I am sorry for raising my voice at you the other day. I was out of line, and not thinking straight." He apologized with sincerity.

"I feel bad for letting you down, and forgetting important instructions." Felipe signed with quick hands before he lost the courage he knew he needed to admit his wrong doings.

"We were both wrong, and have lots to explain.' Diego patted Felipe on the back lightly.

Felipe started to sign slowly. " I have met a girl and have been spending time with her the past few weeks. I know I should have paid closer attention to my chores and other responsibilities, but you know how distracting love can be when you really care for someone." Felipe blushed and smiled shyly.

"I understand completely. When do we get to meet this young lady that has captured your heart?" Diego smiled and patted Felipe on the arm lightly.

"I was hoping to have her and her parents over for dinner sometime." Felipe signed and winked at Diego as if he had a plan.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but lets wait until things settle down around here before we have company. Victoria still needs her rest and you know how she gets when there is a meal that needs to be prepared." Diego laughed at the confused expression on the young mans face. "You will understand better when you get older." He patted Felipe's shoulder and headed toward the hallway leading back to the fireplace exit. Felipe followed Diego and wanted to ask a few more questions, but understood why his father like figure wanted to get back to the library.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Victoria's Recovery**

They left the cave and waited for the doctor in the library. They talked quietly between themselves, and soon heard the guest room door open. Felipe and Diego looked up as the doctor appeared around the corner. "Diego, she is asking for you." The smile on the doctors face was noticeable. Diego knew the good doctor had figured out his secret a while ago. He was defending Victoria several months ago, and was cut with a sharp blade. The doctor noticed that Diego and Zorro were favoring the same arm and both were careful not to draw much attention to themselves when they were in public. Diego also slipped up when he asked the doctor about a new way of treating headaches and sore muscles.

"Thank you doctor, how is she?" Diego asked with concern and followed the doctor to the spare room Victoria was staying in. Felipe quickly left the room and went outside for some fresh air.

"She will make a quick recovery. Zorro took excellent care of her and made sure she was safe." The doctor smiled and winked at Diego. The doctor opened the door to Victoria's room and followed Diego inside. Victoria's eyes brightened when she saw Diego, a small tired smile curved the edges of her lips, and she looked very tired. She reached for his hand when he sat down on the chair next to the bed. Diego gently squeezed her small hand and kissed it lightly. "What did the doctor say about the bump on your head?" Diego asked her with concern.

Victoria was about to answer his question when the doctor reached over to check her forehead for fever before he left. "She will just fine. She needs to stay in bed and rest for a few more days, then she can slowly begin working her way back to normal activities." The doctor replied with a small grin.

"Thank you doctor. She can help me plan a surprise birthday party for Felipe while she is recovering." Diego smiled happily.

"I would love to help you plan his birthday party. We can have it at the Tavern." She perked up a little and some color came back to her pale face at the thought of the idea of planning a party for her future son to be.

The doctor packed up the rest of his supplies, and quietly moved over to the door. "Diego, your secret is safe with me." The doctor winked at them and quietly closed the door behind him.

Victoria and Diego looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. They knew they could trust the good doctor with the knowledge of Diego's double life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Frightening Attack**

Alejandro met the doctor at the front door, " How is Victoria?"

"She will recover quickly, and judging from the care Zorro supplied while I was alway, she will be up and around before the end of the week." The doctor replied quietly so he wouldn't disturb the whole hacienda during siesta.

"Diego will make sure she stays in bed and recovers. He has not left her side for more than a few minutes since we discovered her here early this morning." Alejandro chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Send for me if anything changes." The doctor chuckled.

"Thank you for making some time to check on Victoria." Alejandro patted the doctor on the shoulder, and showed the good doctor to the door.

"You are very welcome. I will be in town the rest of the day if you need me." The doctor climbed up onto the wagon seat and waved as he drove away toward the pueblo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next few days were busy. Diego and Victoria planned Felipe's party, a package arrived that had the whole hacienda wondering with curiosity, and Victoria was almost fully recovered. She returned to her tavern and worked half days, the other half of the day was spend planning the last minute details for the surprise birthday party. Victoria was still staying at the De La Vega hacienda at night and riding into town with Diego in the morning.

Word spread about the courtship between Diego and Victoria, and soon Wedding plans began for the big day that was fast approaching in two weeks. It wasn't much time to plan such a big event, but Diego and Victoria didn't want to wait much longer to spend their lives together.

Friday evening was the Taverns busiest night. There were a few new faces still finishing their drinks and meals when Victoria was ready to close for the night. Diego came in and helped her with the clean up and later they would set up for Felipe's party. Diego kept a close eye on the remaining guests still finishing their meals. A few minutes later the last guest was leaving, and just as Diego locked the front door, he heard Victoria scream in the kitchen. He rushed into the kitchen and saw a grimy drunk holding Victoria very tightly. Victoria's eyes were wild with fear, and when the drunk man pulled her closer, she fought the best she could.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Diego to the Rescue**

"LET HER GO!" Diego yelled at the grim covered drunk. And moved toward them slowly and stopped when the drunk pulled Victoria's head back threatening to hurt her if Diego came any closer.

"Not until I get the kiss she owes me Senor." The drunk man spat and pulled Victoria's head roughly toward his face. Victoria squirmed and tried to get away but before she could slip out of the drunken mans clutches, he kissed her mouth and tried to deepen the unwanted kiss. His hands explored up and down Victoria's body roughly, and pulled her closer when she almost freed herself.

Diego snuck up behind the drunk man and knocked him over the head with one of Victoria's cooking pans. The man fell to the floor in a heap and Victoria fell backwards and sat on the floor shaking and crying.

"Victoria, are you alright?" Diego rushed over to help Victoria stand up.

"I was so scared Diego." She rested her head on his firm chest and continued to cry quietly. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Shhh, you are safe now." He whispered into her ear and carefully guided her to a nearby stool. She sat down and reached for a glass of water she put on the counter top earlier.

Diego pulled a second stool up next to hers and rubbed her back and shoulders.

"How did he get in here?' Diego asked her with concern and moved his stool closer to Victoria.

"I was pouring the dirty dish water out the back door, and he grabbed me while I wasn't looking." She sobbed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Diego pulled her over to him and calmed her down again. "We can finish cleaning up this mess in the morning. I also need to get this filthy drunk to the jail cells so he can sober up and due the time he deserves." He kissed her forehead softly and slowly guided her up to her room. "We should stay here for the night, you are too shaken to travel back to the hacienda." He helped her lay down and covered her with a light blanket.

"I will be back in a few minutes." He replied quietly when he saw panic and worry on Victoria's tear streaked face.

"I will sleep in the room next door, and if you need me, I will be here quickly." He kissed her forehead and slowly went to the door. He looked back at Victoria to make sure she was calm enough for him to take the drunken man to the jail. He was relieved to see she had laid down and was trying to rest. He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. He found the drunk man sitting up slightly and rubbing the bump on his head.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Senor." Diego pulled the drunken man up onto his feet and drug him out the back and over to the jail.

Diego returned quickly and quietly and went up the steps. He checked on Victoria before going to the guest room next to hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Party Preparations**

Diego woke up the next morning with a slight headache and sore back. He had not slept well. Victoria had woken up several times throughout the night and needed to be calmed down due to nightmares she was having about the scary attack she had before going to bed. Diego sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He needed to get up and get ready for Felipe's party. He quickly dressed, checked on Victoria, and went downstairs to decorate before Victoria woke up.

Victoria woke up and looked around with panic. She was having another nightmare, and thought someone was breaking in downstairs. She quietly got up and opened the door slowly. "Who's there." She called downstairs.

Diego heard her, and rushed up the stairs to make sure she was alright. "What's wrong mi amor?" Diego searched her face with worry.

"I thought I heard some noises downstairs." She replied with a shaky tone.

"I was setting up for the party while you were resting, sorry about waking you." He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You should have woken me, there is so much to do and not much time." She started to panic and tried to pull away so she could go get dressed.

"Nonsense, you needed your rest, and besides, the cooks from the hacienda have prepared the food for the party." Diego reassured her and pulled her closer to him.

"Thank you Diego, you have been so understanding and gentle with me the past week." She relaxed and snuggled closer to rest her head on his firm chest. His heartbeat helped calm her mind and relax.

"How about we go downstairs and have some breakfast." Diego let go of her and waited outside her bedroom door while she dressed quickly.

Victoria fixed a few eggs and leftover biscuits for breakfast. They sat and enjoyed each others company and the quiet Tavern. "It is so nice to have a day off." Victoria said with relief.

"Just relax, you deserve a day off. When we are married, you can chose when you want to work. I would really like it if you would stay home with me, I am sure we can find something to do to fill our day." Diego gave her a sly and wicked grin. He pulled her closer to him, he could feel her heart racing faster with each touch of his hand. He leaned his head down and kissed her so deep, she almost slid off the bench. He pulled her back up into a sitting position. They pulled away from each other slightly for air. There was a look of surprise in Victoria's eyes, "Are you alright?" Diego asked with a curious smile.

"I am fine, it's just that I didn't expect that much passion from you without your mask." Victoria replied slowly while trying to catch her breath.

"There is much more where that came from." Diego replied with a twinkle in his eye and pulled her into another deep kiss.

They knock at the Tavern door made them jump with surprise. They had been so lost in each others arms and kiss, they lost track of time. "We better get the door before they break it down." Diego quickly made sure he looked decent and helped Victoria straighten her clothing.

The pounding on the door got louder and Alejandro's voice yelled loudly, "Diego please open this door before all of this food goes bad."

Diego watched Victoria rush to the kitchen and then he opened the door for his father and the servants.

"There you are my Son. Did you stay here last night?" Alejandro asked with a touch of anger in his tone.

"Yes, I stayed here, but I had a good reason. Victoria was attacked by a drunk man last night, and I didn't want to leave her alone after such a scary ordeal. She would not have been able to travel back to the hacienda in her state of shock." Diego explained carefully, making sure he stayed out of the servants way while they carried the food dishes in and sat them on the bar.

"Is Victoria alright?" Alejandro asked with concern and looked around for her.

"She's fine, but she had a rough night with nightmares. I had to calm her down several times." Diego quickly replied as he jumped out of the way when a servant quickly passed behind him. "Can we talk about this later Father? Victoria needs help in the kitchen, and I still have a few things that need to be completed before this afternoon." Diego quickly rushed out of the Tavern and headed toward the newspaper office.

Alejandro's eyes followed his son closely and shook his head. He just couldn't understand how his son could be so calm and under control at a time like this. He went to the kitchen to see if he could help Victoria, and to ask her a few questions about his mysterious Son.

Diego entered the newspaper office and pulled out the mysterious box that was delivered a few days earlier.

Alejandro was helping Victoria with the tables and benches when Diego returned a few minutes later. He made sure the mysterious box was put in a safe place and helped move the last few tables and benches. "Thank you Diego." Victoria smiled and moved to stand next to Diego.

"Son, can we talk?" Alejandro raised his brows at how close they were standing.

"Sure Father, how about we go for a walk. I could use some fresh air." Diego kissed Victoria's hand and followed his father outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Diego's Note**

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you something." Diego quickly spoke up before his father could side track him.

"Go ahead Son, I have a feeling we need to talk about the same subject." Alejandro nodded knowingly at his son.

"I need to share something with you, it has been part of my life for a while, but I was not sure how to tell you until now." Diego paused and pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to his father. "I wrote this explaining why and how this part of my life started and has continued for so long. But, we will need to finish this conversation somewhere more private, or there will be trouble for the family." Diego lead his father over to the newspaper office.

Alejandro sat down and watched his Son sit down next to him at the desk. Alejandro slowly and carefully opened the note from his son and read it with an open mind.

Dear Father,

I have a lot of explaining to do, and I hope you understand.

I have kept part of my life a secret from you to keep you safe. The time has come for me to tell you, so please keep an open mind. This is not easy to say, but in one week I will be married to the women I have loved for a long time. I would like to make sure Victoria and our future family is cared for if something happens to me.

Do you remember when you and Victoria were put in the Alcalde's dirty jail cell after I returned from Spain 5 years ago? I had to do something, so I thought of how to free you and Victoria without causing more trouble for our family. That was when our Los Angeles hero was born.

Father, I am Zorro. I didn't intend for this double life of mine to continue for so long. I am the Son you have always wanted. I am strong, defend myself and others, and believe justice is worth fighting for.

I want you to know that before you get angry with me, I am sorry for keeping this part of my life from you. Please understand the reasons for my deception, and I will explain more to you when Victoria and I are married.

Love Your Son,

Diego

Alejandro read through the note a few more times, trying to wrap his mind around his Son as the masked hero of the pueblo.

"I was hoping you would tell me sooner, but I knew you would tell me when you felt the time was right. Of course Victoria and your future family will be cared for, but I hope you understand that I will not stand by and watch you put your life in danger much longer." He stood up and looked his shocked Son sternly in the eyes.

"You knew, but waited for me to tell you? How long have you known?" Diego whispered as the shock and surprise slowly left his expression.

"I saw a few clues and put them together several months ago. You had me fooled, and now that you have told me, how is Victoria going react when she finds out?" Alejandro asked his son with concern.

"She figured it out when I brought her to my cave and then to the hacienda. She also pieced the clues together and was waiting for me to tell her when the timing was right." Diego took a deep breath and relaxed a little more. It felt better to have his secret out in the open, but it also meant that he and his family had to be even more careful now that they knew.

"I have a plan that should help Zorro with his retirement in the near future. I will need your though." Diego slowly smiled at his father.

"I will help you in anyway, I look forward to the day my Son spends his days at home with his future family." Alejandro clapped his son on the back and smiled with excitement.

"Thank you Father. We better get back to the Tavern and help finish setting up." Diego lead his father out of the newspaper office and they returned to the Tavern.

Just before they entered the Tavern, Alejandro stopped Diego, "I am proud of you Son, and thank you for all you have done for the people of Los Angeles." He pulled Diego into a quick hug before going inside.

Diego followed his father inside and quickly caught up with him," I have waited a long time to hear those words from you. I will still continue to protect the people of Los Angeles, but in a different way after next week." Diego could hardly hold the knot down that was forming in his throat.

Victoria noticed they had returned, and came over to stand next to Diego. "Is everything okay? You look upset." She reached for Diego's hand.

The firm squeeze from her hand helped relax him a little. "I'm fine, I gave my father a note explaining where I go when Zorro is around. He just told me he was proud of me, and he is also going to help us with Zorro's retirement." He spoke quietly so only the three of them could hear.

"Victoria, we can talk about this later tonight. We need to prepare for Felipe's party." Diego quickly changed the subject. " Where is Felipe?" He asked and looked around.

"He went to see Anna and her family. They will be here soon." Alejandro replied with a sly smile.

The rest of the morning was spent decorating, setting up, and then lunch. Siesta was relaxing, but had to be cut short due the party.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Felipe's Party**

The guests started to arrive at one pm. Felipe arrived for a late lunch with Anna's family half an hour later. He was very surprised when the crowded Tavern signed "Surprise, Happy Birthday" when he entered the Tavern.

"Happy Birthday Felipe." Diego signed and pulled the young man into a hug.

"Did you teach them how to use hand signs?" Felipe signed with excitement.

"Yes, I did, I wanted to make this day very special for you." Diego patted Felipe on the back. "Let's enjoy the party, there is food, music, and much more." Diego led Felipe over to a group of friends who showed up for this special occasion.

"I would like to give Felipe something very special today." Diego slowly stood up when it came time for gifts. "Could you please come up here and open this crate." Diego requested with a nervous smile.

Felipe nervously went up to stand next to Diego, and lifted the crate lid. Inside was a new saber, and Felipe could hardly keep his eyes off of it for more than a second. The crowed Tavern was just as surprised to see fine saber.

Felipe looked up at Diego with confusion and excitement. He quickly signed thank you and asked why he was getting a saber of his own.

"You will need a good saber when you learn how to defend yourself in Spain. I have made arrangements for you to attend the same college I went to when I was your age." Diego proudly smiled at the excitement that filled Felipe's eyes. He wanted to be a lawyer, and also wanted to travel the world. Diego wanted to see his soon to be son grow up and be successful.

Felipe was so excited he jumped when Anna gave him a hug. "Oh Felipe that's wonder news." She said and faced him so he could read her lips. The music started to play again, and she pulled him onto the dance floor.

The party came to a close at a late hour. The guests congratulated Felipe and wished him the best of luck as they left for home. Once the last guest had left, Diego and Victoria sat down to rest their tired feet. Felipe was still wearing his new saber, and was looking forward to practicing with Diego when they got back to the hacienda. The clean up was pushed off till Sunday after church.

"Please stay here for the night, it is so late and unsafe to travel in the dark." Victoria begged Diego, Alejandro, and Felipe.

"We really should go home." Alejandro replied with a tired smile. "We have several topics to talk about tonight before bed."

"We can talk about that tomorrow evening and besides, Victoria already knows." Diego spoke up quickly.

"I guess you're right, alright, Diego and Felipe can stay here tonight. I will bring a change of clothes for each of you in the morning." Alejandro eyed his son closely.

"I will be a perfect gentlemen father." Diego smiled back wickedly.

"I trust you Diego, but I remember how I felt about a week before my wedding. Your mother was so tempting." Alejandro looked lost in a memory.

"Father please." Diego blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Diego, I will see you in the morning." He noticed the blush on both Diego's and Victoria's faces.

Alejandro and the servants left a few minutes later after they loaded the wagon and said goodnight.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I want to show you more of my cave after we are married." Diego said quietly to Victoria as he was preparing to go back to the hacienda for the evening following the party.

"Why not before?" Victoria questioned with a sly smile.

"It would be to tempting to have you all to myself in such a private place." He smiled wickedly and kissed her hand lightly.

Victoria blushed, "I feel the same way."

Diego and Felipe made sure Victoria was safely inside the Tavern, and then headed back to the hacienda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Wedding Bells**

The long-awaited union of Diego and Victoria filled Alejandro's heart with joy and happiness. Friends and family gathered to witness the joining of the happy couple. The reception party was full of fun, friends, family, food, and most of all love. "We want to thank all of you for joining us on this special day. We love all of you." Diego thanked the gathering before leaving the party.

"Now you can show me more of your secret cave." Victoria said with a sly smile while on the way to the hacienda.

"It would be me pleasure, but I am afraid the long tour will have to wait. I have other interests at this moment that need exploring." Diego replied slyly and pulled her closer.

"I also have other interests that need exploring, but I don't think I can wait until we get to the cave." She rested her hand on his knee and slowly slid it closer to his personal area, stopping just inches away.

Diego felt his insides grow hot and hurried the horses along faster.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next day they stayed in bed until late afternoon. The hacienda was quiet, and the time they had to themselves was nice and relaxing.

"I am surprised your father isn't up yet." Victoria questioned quietly.

"My father and Felipe stayed at the Tavern last night. He was hinting at grand babies before we left last night." Diego chuckled and pulled her close to his side.

"Well then, I would say we have some work to do." Victoria pressed her warm body closer to him.

"Yes, we certainly do." He picked her up and carried her back to bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

One week after the wedding, there was a fight at the Tavern. Zorro rode to the rescue for the last time. He made sure the banditos were taken to jail and went to see Victoria.

"I heard you married Diego De La Vega." Zorro said quietly as he pulled her hand up for a kiss. "I wish you luck, and may God bless you with a big family." He replied with tears in his eyes.

"Zorro, please understand. I had to move on." Victoria pleaded in a sad tone.

"I understand." Zorro replied sadly and rode out of town quickly.

The citizens who heard the sadness in both Zorro's and Victoria's tone as they went their separate ways, made them worry about their own future's.

Zorro was never seen or heard from again from that sad day forward. The rumors spread quickly about the reasons for his disappearance, but it was said that he left due to a broken heart.

The people of Los Angeles learned how to deal with the Alcalde and banditos with Alejandro's help. He taught them how to fence, and how to defend themselves. They could soon stand up for themselves when trouble came their way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Felipe's Homecoming**

Four years later, Diego and his family waited outside for the stage-coach.

"There it is, it's coming down the hill now." Young Edmond yelled as he ran back to the rose garden.

"Victoria, the coach is almost here." Diego called inside as he passed the open door.

"I will be right out, I need to finish feeding Annabell." Victoria called back softly so she wouldn't disturb the small child.

Diego hurried to the garden gates. Edmond stayed close to his father and watched the coach come to a stop in front of the hacienda.

Felipe stepped out of the coach and smiled with excitement. He was going to meet his new siblings for the first time, and his father was also in for a surprise.

"Felipe, look at how much you've grown. You are no longer a boy, but a smart young man who will be very successful." Diego pulled Felipe into a huge hug and patted him on the back.

"Father, I missed you." Felipe said slowly and shyly smiled at the surprised expression on Diego's face.

"You can speak?" Diego spit out before he could think.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you. I found someone at school that could help me learn while I was taking my classes." Felipe replied quietly with a huge smile.

"You certainly surprised me son." Diego could feel a few tears of joy well up in the corners of his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before turning to introduce Edmond to his brother.

"Edmond, this is your bother Felipe." Diego picked Edmond up and was happy to see the smile on his young sons face.

"Pleased to meet you." Felipe introduced himself to his young brother.

Edmond smiled and buried his face in Diego's shirt. "He will warm up to you. He is shy at first, but once he gets to know you, he will follow you everywhere." Diego patted Edmonds back softly.

"Lets go inside, Victoria is putting Annabell down for her nap. She has been staying out of the heat since your little sister was born two months ago." Diego explained as they walked toward the front door and went inside.

Victoria was waiting for them in the library, she was about to doze off when they came in the front door. Edmond ran over to the couch she was sitting on and climbed up onto her lap.

Her face brightened into a happy smile when she saw Felipe. Her fatigue forgotten, as a warm feeling of joy and love warmed her heart.

"Welcome home son. How was your trip?" Victoria stood up and gave her tall son a hug, still holding Edmond on her hip.

"It was long, but exciting." He signed. He could hardly hold himself back when he was about to speak instead of sign.

Diego smiled with excitement and went to stand next to Victoria. " Could you please bring some refreshments, and tell Maria that Felipe has returned home from school." Diego asked politely when one of the helpers passed by the library.

They talked for a few hours, and soon it was siesta time. Felipe went to rest in his old room, and Victoria made sure the children were resting and laid down when Diego came to read a book quietly in bed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Alejandro came home and was greeted with a warm and very much missed hug from his oldest grandson. "The University has treated you well, you are taller than me, and there is some meat on your bones." Alejandro said with over joyed excitement and tears in his eye's.

Felipe smiled with happiness and motioned for his Grandfather to sit down. "I have some special news to share with you tonight." He signed slowly so his Grandfather could follow.

Diego came into the library quietly and waited until his father turned around. "There you are Diego, Felipe has some special news to share with us tonight." Alejandro asked with a touch of wonder in his tone. Diego and Felipe were very good at keeping secrets, "do you know anything about this special news?" He questioned his son with a slight smile.

Diego winked at Felipe, "He hasn't said a word to me about what this special news might be." Felipe held back a giggle when Diego tried to cover his smile up with a serious expression.

"You two are up to something, but it's useless trying to get it out of you before tonight." Alejandro saw the exchanged glance and wink and shook his head.

"You will have to wait just like the rest of us father." Diego smiled and quickly left the room before he laughed out loud.

Felipe smiled and quietly slipped out while Alejandro was watching Diego leave. "Felipe,…" He turned around to ask his grandson about his surprise. "Where did he go? Those two are so sneaky." He shook his head and went to the kitchen, hoping dinner would be ready soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Felipe's Surprise **

That evening for dinner, they had Felipe's favorite meal. chicken and rice with a special sauce that only Victoria knew how to make. When dessert was put on the table, Alejandro asked about the special news.

"Felipe, I believe you had some news to share with us." He said with curiosity and waited for a reply patiently.

Felipe glanced over at Diego and nodded his head, " I have learned how to speak." He replied quietly and looked nervously at the faces staring at him.

Alejandro almost choked on the bite of pie he was chewing. He jumped up and rushed over to Felipe and pulled him into a tight hug. "That is wonderful news." He exclaimed with tears of joy running down his face.

Victoria looked pale from shock, but recovered quickly when Diego called her name, "Victoria, are you alright?"

"I am fine, I just wanted to make sure I heard him right. That is wonderful news." She stood up and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek when she reached the other side of the table. She could hardly believe her own ears. Now it would be easier to communicate with him now that he had the gift of speech.

They finished dessert and went to the library to talk until it was time for bed. Victoria watched Edmond play with his blocks on the floor, and was happy to see him warm up to Felipe when he asked if he could join the fun.

"You can build tall towers just like Papa." Edmond squealed with joy when he saw the tall tower Felipe built with the wooden blocks.

"He was the one who taught me." Felipe replied in a playful tone.

Diego chuckled at the comment, "it's time for bed young man." He looked at Edmond and smiled.

Victoria made sure Edmond was tucked into bed and went to feed Annabell before she turned in for the night. Alejandro said goodnight and went to bed. He had to get up early the next morning and check on the new stables they were building. There had been many new colts born in the past few years. Toronado was helping them breed some very strong and fast stallions, that would soon be worth lots of money. Diego and Felipe went outside for some fresh air, and talked about the news of their new Alcalde, who was due to arrive within the upcoming week.

"De Soto was promoted to help the king himself." Diego said as they walked around the rose garden.

"I hope he is better at protecting the king, than he was protecting the people of Los Angeles." Felipe said with hopeful tone.

"As do I Felipe." Diego replied with small smile.

"He finally gave up on catching Zorro?" Felipe asked and laughed quietly.

"Yes he did, but Zorro helped him in many ways. He just couldn't see it at the time, but soon realized it when Zorro stopped showing up when trouble came to town. Zorro was last seen one week after Victoria and I married. It was rumored he left Los Angeles with a broken heart." Diego laughed to himself and smiled when Felipe caught onto what he meant.

"I could not have settled down and enjoyed my family if Zorro was needed all the time. I felt he needed to retire." Diego continued with a hint of sadness.

"You still want to be Zorro?" Felipe asked with concern.

"I miss the freedom, adventure, and most of all, the late night visits to the Tavern." Diego blushed a little when his oldest son smiled uncomfortably.

"It's getting late, and we have an early morning. We can finish this conversation at a later time." Diego felt he needed to see Victoria. Memories of sneaking into her room were stirring hot feelings deep down inside him.

Felipe noticed his father was distracted with thought from the past. "I will see you in the morning Father, goodnight." He excused himself quietly and went to his room.

Diego went inside and got ready for bed. Victoria was already asleep when he laid down. He carefully pulled her closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Te Amo."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Future Happenings**

The De La Vega family grew closer as the sibling bonds between Felipe and his younger siblings grew stronger with each passing day. Felipe and Anna courted and married a few years later. They were blessed with a child of their own shortly after they married. Felipe became a successful lawyer and his business was doing well even though it was located in the small pueblo of Los Angeles.

Zorro was officially pardoned by the new Alcalde shortly after he took his new position. The new Alcalde had the best interest of the people in mind, and when trouble stirred, the highly trained garrison, lead by Mendoza himself, took care of it before it got out of control.

Zorro still kept an eye on the Alcalde, just in case he became unreasonable and the people of Los Angeles needed help if the situation grew to big for them to handle. Diego and Felipe had regular sword duels out in the court yard while their wives put the children to bed. After all, Zorro did have a Son who was showing some interest in making sure his family was protected. Like Father, Like Son.


End file.
